


Secrets

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Venomous Cell tour is not only toxic, but also hard work and fun and joy... and sex. (Smut with romance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of the guys in the GazettE, which means that this is all a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended.
> 
> Written for the Winter Challenge in the uruai comm on Livejournal. A hug to Zabimitsuki for the beta, and another one to one_short_fuse for ideas. <3

>   
> Autumn's last pale light  
> shines dark diamonds in your hair.  
> My heart aches, longing.  
> 

 

Kai and Uruha stepped out onto the parking lot. It was empty – no lingering fans, hoping to catch a glimpse of them or to snap a candid picture – the sky dark and the air carrying an edge of chilliness. The hotel was close, so it was easier to walk there than to have one of the staff drive them. It just felt silly to demand something like that. Besides, they wanted a bit of privacy now.

The alcohol was casting a glow inside them, magnifying desires and needs, and diminishing common sense as well as boundaries. It was a glorious feeling, and Uruha loved it. He felt free, unfettered... It had been a good day, and not even the technical problems had been able to mar his good mood. Shit happens sometimes, he'd said, reassuring the poor guy in charge of his equipment. After all, it _had_ worked fine during rehearsals and sound checks.

It was the end of the day, and they'd had a bit of a party – albeit a relaxed and very unofficial one – after the live, and Uruha and Kai had realised that the place where they'd played was too small to have any unused or undisturbed rooms they could have some fun in. Going back to the hotel felt like a really good idea.

"Hey!" Uruha pointed at the truck at the other end of the parking lot. "It does look impressive, right?" It was black, shiny, and had the band members' images plastered a mile high on the sides.

Kai grinned. "Yeah. Makes me feel like we're a real band!"

Uruha laughed. "Of course we are. We may not have achieved all our goals yet, but we are a real band." He put his arm around Kai's shoulders as they walked towards the truck. "Reminds me of the early days... when we had to sleep in our cars. We've come a long way from that, with the help of so many people."

Kai leaned against Uruha. Not because he was so drunk that he needed it, but because it felt good. "Yeah... And these days we even have single hotel rooms."

Uruha grinned, then nodded up towards the image of Kai towering above them. "You look hot."

"So do you," Kai countered and moaned when Uruha suddenly pushed him up against the side of the truck, kissing him.

"I didn't mind sharing a room with you," Uruha mumbled against Kai's lips. "It would save the company money if we still did... And we'd make better use of it now."

"And how long before everyone would find out about us?" Kai tilted his hips forward, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Uruha's thigh.

"Don't they know already?" Uruha leaned down to place a row of kisses down Kai's throat, making him tilt his head back in the process. There was a low rumble of heavy equipment being wheeled into the back of the truck, and then retreating foot steps. Someone laughed, a few words were exchanged and then more equipment was loaded.

"Not everyone," Kai whispered. "Come on, before we've outed ourselves to the staff as well. They're not paid enough to watch us make out."

"Do you think they'll demand extra pay if they see us?" Uruha chuckled. "They should pay us instead!" Extra fanservice... staffservice? Uruha knew he was drunk when he found that amusing.

Kai growled and silenced Uruha with a kiss before he pushed away from the truck. "I don't want them to watch." He took Uruha by the wrist and they rounded the truck as they resumed their walk to the hotel.

 

>   
> Your dreams, innocent.  
> Hands full of music, forceful.  
> Kisses, sometimes both.  
> 

 

They'd barely closed the door to the room before Uruha pushed Kai up against the wall, one hand quickly slipping in under Kai's shirt, the other pulling Kai's trousers open. His mouth was on Kai's neck, kissing it softly, and then Uruha grazed the skin with his teeth on purpose.

"Fuck, you're so hot... Want you," Uruha growled and closed his hand around Kai's cock, making him moan. He needed to feel Kai's skin against his own, feel his body move with him. Kai pulled at Uruha's jacket, trying to push it off his shoulders, and Uruha moaned and found Kai's mouth to kiss again.

Somehow, Uruha and Kai managed to undress – themselves and each other – without having to stop kissing for more than a second or two. And then Uruha could slide his hands over Kai's naked body, stretched out on the bed under him. Now that he had Kai naked, he felt calmer, and he took the time to lick and kiss all the spots he knew drove Kai crazy – travelling from that little area just below his ear, to the curve of his neck, taking some time to give attention to Kai's nipples before moving on to his belly button...

By the time Uruha reached the inside of Kai's thigh, Kai was moaning and gasping, bed sheets bunched in his fists. "God... please!"

Uruha got the lube and the condoms from his bag, and gave Kai's hip a gentle push. "Lie on your side." Kai rolled over, pulling one leg up. Uruha slipped first one then two slick fingers into Kai, fucking him slowly with them. "Is this what you want?"

Kai groaned. "No... You know what I want."

"Say it." Uruha pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, hooking them slightly, and pulled them out slowly, finding Kai's prostate. "I want to hear you say it."

"Ah!" Kai took a deep, shuddering breath. "Want your cock. Want you to fuck me."

"Now?"

"Now." Kai reached behind him to slide his hand over Uruha's thigh. "Come on, I'm ready... Fill me!"

Uruha loved hearing Kai say things like that, the contrast to his public face so great – both the smiling, cute one and the thinking, worrying one that was in control of everything at the same time. Just hearing Kai put all that aside and admit he wanted dirty, hot, filthy things, just like everyone else (just like Uruha) was enough to raise the temperature in the room by several degrees.

With the condom rolled on, glistening with lube, Uruha lay down behind Kai and slowly pushed his cock inside him. Kai moaned and lifted his leg high, and Uruha hooked his arm around it, keeping it in place.

"God," Kai gasped. "Fuck, Uruha... so good..."

Uruha pressed his lips to Kai's shoulder, rocking his hips just a little until he felt Kai relax around him and he could thrust both harder and deeper. He moved his upper body back a bit so Kai could twist around enough so that they could kiss again.

"You're gorgeous," Uruha whispered, moving his hand over the soft skin of Kai's stomach. "So fucking hot." He bent his neck to reach one of Kai's nipples with his mouth. The reaction was immediate: as soon as he circled it with his tongue, Kai moaned again and the little nub hardened. "Mmm," Uruha hummed and kept teasing it with tongue and teeth, adding just a hint of pain to the pleasure.

Uruha fucked him slowly for a while, enjoying the sensations of Kai's inner muscles twitching and tightening, then relaxing. Kai was warm and tight and it was almost like Uruha could feel every little shuddering breath he took, every moan and every gasp, around his cock, and his own body responded by a maddening fire spreading through him.

When Uruha couldn't keep the slow rhythm anymore, he shifted a bit so he was leaning over Kai and began to thrust faster. The intense pleasure spread through him, and did nothing to quench the fire that was already raging inside him. "So good," he mumbled, once again attacking Kai's nipples with his lips and tongue.

Uruha loved fucking Kai like this, having Kai at his mercy... If he wanted to fuck him slowly, he did, and if he wanted to fuck him hard and fast, he did that, and there was almost nothing Kai could do about it, being pinned down and twisted around like a pretzel. Kai had no leverage to even push back properly, while Uruha had all the control in the world... "God, Kai!"

Kai made a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob, and reached down between his legs to touch his cock. It was awkward, though, his own leg in the way. "Please! Touch me..."

Uruha knew what Kai needed and switched the grip on Kai's leg so that it rested over Uruha's shoulder instead, so he could close his hand around Kai's cock and stroke it freely. He changed the angle of his thrusts a little until Kai gasped and arched his back. Uruha knew he'd found the spot then and kept thrusting while muffling Kai's moans with kisses.

He could feel when Kai was close, could hear it in his voice, and he did nothing to stop it. Kai's arse tightened and he wrapped his arms around Uruha's body, hips pushing back as much as possible, and Uruha moaned along with Kai. He was close too now, riding closer to his own orgasm on the waves that followed Kai's.

With a shuddering, low moan, Uruha came as well, pulse pounding in his ears and bliss catching him just as he felt like he was falling...

 

>   
> Fate brought me to you.  
> You smiled and I lost my heart.  
> Secret love in fear.  
> 

 

After he'd cleaned himself off, Uruha stretched out next to Kai again, wrapping his arm around him. He pressed his lips to Kai's shoulder and closed his eyes with a happy sigh. He loved these moments.

Moments like these, when they were both tired and sated, he could curl up behind Kai and use all his senses to enjoy having Kai in his arms – the scent and taste of his skin, his warmth, the sound of his breathing, the smoothness of his skin, the slight coarseness of the hairs on his legs against Uruha's... Moments like these, Uruha could shut out the rest of the world and pretend that there was more than sex between them.

Kai turned in Uruha's arms, lying on his back. He moved one hand over Uruha's arm in a slow caress. Uruha could see that he was thinking. There was always this little crease between his eyebrows when he did, making him look so serious.

"Uruha... There's something I have to tell you."

Uruha suddenly felt completely sober and there was a flutter in his stomach. The atmosphere between them changed subtly, and he could feel that whatever was on Kai's mind, it was important. He just hoped it wouldn't be something bad...

"Yes?"

Kai took a deep breath and laced his fingers with Uruha's, giving his hand a small, reassuring squeeze, but still looked hesitant himself. "I'm..."

 

>   
> Autumn's last caress,  
> A drummer's heart beating hard.  
> Will you reject it?  
> 

 

"I'm in love with you."


End file.
